


Tano and Kenobi Fanart

by suarhnir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: She chased Qui-Gon along the edge of the training area, their sabers clashing and sparking, hissing with their unvoiced emotions that trailed after them in shades of orange and red.





	Tano and Kenobi Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireflyFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyFish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tano and Kenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254897) by [FireflyFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyFish/pseuds/FireflyFish). 



[](http://imgbox.com/qvHS63pf)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, Ahsoka is my favorite jedi. I also wanted to take another stab at color.


End file.
